4 Times The Charm
by Rebel21
Summary: Learning all the thing that go with having epilepsy can be challenging. Learning the symptoms is whole other ball game. 3 time the crew read Ezra body language wrong fourth time they weren't looking at all.
1. Chapter 1

Staring Into Space

The last couple of weeks hadbeen rough for everyone. Learning that one of your crew members had medical condition that could leave them sick weak and could streak at an randommoments. It was stressfullyto say the least.

It had been about 2 week since he had gone into full blown grand-mal- seizure. In front of the crew.

He didn't really remember whole lot about that day. He can remember bit and piercebutnothing that would be awhole story in his mind.

He quickly shook his head to read him selfof the thought of that day.

He was glade to be back in his own bunk back on the phantom. Everything seemed to be getting backto normal.

He had gotten new meds from the doctor They went to see when he had gone into full blown luck for them was workfor the rebel alliance.

He said that he would give them the meds forhalfthe price that they there normalat causeof everything they had done to fight in this war.

Ezra sighed he didn't understand why people where so great full for everything they had done.

It just made Ezra feel like such aselfish person when he looked at allhe had done on Lothal it made his stomach tighten in guilt.

He wasn't a hero he wasn't fighter.

Well that what he kept telling him self anyway.

But what does it matter now he was with the crew and he had everythinghe could ever dream.

If helping people was away to keep a roofunder his head and warm running water and food in his stomachs then he was happy to be apart of it.

He shook his head now that also sounded selfish as fuck!

He cared about the crew even if he only knew then for threeweeks now and they kept him even with his massive issue.

It made him think of his mom and dad. How much they fought for him over the 8 years that they where a family.

He tucked his knees under his chin wrapped his arms around his legs. As tears fell from his face. He missed them so much.

Couple minutes went by and he was able to stop the tears from falling down as he wiped them away with his sleeve. He need to get out of this stuffy cabin.

As he jumped down from his top bunk as he land so quietly that you might have thought he might be part cat.

As he grabbed a small device off his shelve with a white cord around it.

As he unwind the cord and put the to end of the cord in his ear as he turn the device on. As music began to blast from the ear pieces.

As he walk out of the his room in his own world. As the flow of music flowed through him like the force.

* * *

Sabine was wondering around the ship doing not whole lot but she wanted to showEzra something that she thought he might like.

She didn't have lot in common with the young teen but she learn this past week that he loved to listen to music. That was one thing she enjoyed a lot to.

So for the past week she been showing him some song that she thought where cool.

She even gave him here old music device thatshe was going to throw away.

He seemed to be very much enjoying itand seeing himlistening to it and it seemedto make him be more comfortable around them all.

It was the least she could do after what Ezra went through in the last month first to having to trust again then having your biggest weakness be shown in such a violent way.

She didn't think he was weak or anything she actually thought Ezra was very brave all he really wanted was to be accepted that what she been trying to do.

But it was hard

She had seen a lot in her young teen life and lot of thing that she wished she never had to see.

But for some reason watching Ezra seize was not something she ever wanted to see again.

She quickly shook her head to rid hermind of that day.

She poked her head into Kanans room.

Hey! Have u seen Ezra by any chance as she watch the older Jedi meditating on the floor.

Nope I have not Sabine? Kanana sighed what has he done this time. As he look up at the young teen before him.

Oh?! He done nothing wrong ! She quickly said I was just wanted to show him something!

Kanana smiled all right then as he went back to meditating.

Sabine quickly left the room now embarrassed that she had bothered him.

As she made her way to the eating area her eye fell upon the person she was looking for.

Ezra! She called out but he didn't make any move like he had heard anything.

Ezra ?

He was sitting on one of the benches at the kitchen table. It didn't seem like he even saw her come in. She was just off to the side.

At the entrance that lead into there kitchen and common room area of the ship.

Ezra! She tried again

But still nothing as here eyes moved to the young teen. He was sittingup straight his body almost rigid his eyes staring straight head.

As her heart skipa beat oh no! She thought to her self. She know whatwas happening it look like Ezra was have a absence seizure.

As she made her way toward Ezra as she slid in the seat beside him and but a shaky hand on him.

Ezra?!

But before she could even really touch him. She felt his fist connect with her noise as there was sickening crack as she fellright off the bench on to the floor.

What! The Helll! She yelled as she held her bleeding noise.

As she look up at Ezra to see he was quickly taking out what look to be ear phones out of his ears that where hidden behindhis long hair.

As He called out for Kanana and Hera.

As Ezra quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack beside him and handed it to her.

What! The hell Sabine as he step over her to grab ice that'sin the freezer.

What! Happened! Kanana and Heras voice got alouderas they both ran into the kitchen.

As they both ran to Sabines aid as they saw her on the floor bleeding.

Kanana help Sabine up off the floor and sat her down where Ezra was just sitting moment ago.

Hera grabs the ice from Ezra and wrap a clean towel around it and Kanana quickly swaps the bloody one with the new one.

OW! Kanana!

Ezra heard Sabine curse couple of interesting curse words that he never really heard before.

What happened!? Hera turned to face the youngest member of the crew. I thought you two where getting along.

We! Are! Ezra quickly said as he subconscious runs a hand through is deep blue long hair.

Hera raised an eyebrow not believing him in the slightest. As she crossed her arms continue she siad sternly.

I was listening tomusic and all of suddenI feel a hand on me...

You lashed out didn't you Kanana interrupted as he looks at Ezra in sympathy.

It was... Accident! I swear! Ezra began to pace up and down the small kitchen. To try to ridthe last bit of adrenaline that was running through his body.

Ezra... I...Sabine began. As she took away the cloth from her face the bleeding had stop but there was good size bruises forming on her face.

I thought... You... Where... As she look away in embarrassment I thought u where having seizure.

WHAT! All of them siad at the same time.

Ezra stop pacing and staredat her in shock. As he quickly sat down next to her.

What!? Seizures do you think I was having? Ezra quickly ask wanting to get this over with and move on.

Sabine began to quickly explain what she had seen when she had come into kitchen.

When... I... Saw... You... Completely... Out of it... I got really... Worried!

So Idid what we where trained to do when you where in one of those blank like state I tried to bring you out of it.

Ezra sighed as he put his head down on the table you scared me so badly Sabine as the rest of his words wasmumble into his arm.

Now that's dealt withHera said softly am taking you to are med area I need to check you didn't damage anything to badly.

Sabine rolled her eyes but got up anyway as she punch Ezra as she past him .

Ow! As he shout up from where he was resting. Sabine!

Serve you right kid as she laughed

Ezra smile am sorry about you know punching youas he look away.

Sabine rolled her eyes next time all be ready and you won't get the upper hand next time I promise you that.

Ezra sighed as he watch Hera and Sabine leave the kitchen.

You guys need to read up on more information as he look at Kanana.

Oh we will Ezra don't worry as Kanana sat down beside him where all still learning. It going to take time for all of us even you to get everything under control.

Ezra rested his head on his master shoulder. Didn't mean to hurt her she just...

Shhhh Ezra we know you would never try to hurt any of us on purpose. Now why not we get you to bed yourdead on your feet.

Ezra rolled his eyes yeah think it good idea as yawn escape his mouth.

Can you grab me my med bag that on the counter. He was bone tired now that the adrenaline was leaving him making him feel drained and exhausted.

As the black bag was placed in front of him as he unzipped the front compartment

That housed his night meds that he took so he wouldn't have episode in the middle of the night.

As he quickly put two in his mouth and down them dry.

As Kanana handed him a cup of water

Thanks as he drank quickly wanting to get the gross acid like taste that was now in his mouth.

As he quickly said goodnight to Kanana as he made his way to his room.

Kanana put everything away and shut off all the lights before heading to bed him self today was another crazy adventure and he was ready to end it andstart over tomorrow.

The end

 **Author note**

 **Hi guys hope you guys like the first in this little mini series all be doing tell me how you guys like it and if you had any ideas for the next chapter. I know that .92 that you said you have epilepsy so I don't want to offend you in anyway shape or form. Let me know if iam please I won't be bad what so ever. I want to write this as realistic as possible so if u want shout out some ideas if you want and if you don't that fine too.**

 **Well rebel 21 out for now bye**


	2. That was shocking

Ezra knew what he needed todo which was get to the main computer and get the intel whilethe rest of the crew was going to blow up some weapons that where on this Imperial ship.

Simple enough right wrong! No one told Ezra that the Imperial Ship was more advance in tech then the one he was use to on Lothal.

No one told him that once he was able to patch into the system that it sent a virus into his wrist computer. That he at that time had know idea he had!

So the next time he went to patch into anothercomputer he was going to get the shock of his life. Yup his day was full of shocking surprises.

* * *

 _"Specter 6! Do u read me! "_

"Agh!" Ezra clamped his fingers over his comm link that was in his ear.

"What the fuck! _Kanan"He hissed_ into his comm. As he jump out of the vent that he was in. As he landed in acrouch.

 _"You didn't answer me when I commed two minutes ago. Did you get to the computer cells. "Kanan hissed_ on the other end.

Ezra rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ _kanan I heard_ you "he hissed back. " _But I couldn't answer you cause there where guards right below me! "_

 _"Did you get to the computer yet ! "Kanan hissed_. " _Cause where running out of time ! "What taking you so long!"_

 _"Right now what taking me is you !_ "Ezra hissedback.

Ezra could hear gun fire on the other end. " _Um kanana is everything going k? "_ As started to walk around the room he was in.

The room wasn't that big it haddesk at the far right wall that look to have some files on them. On the left side of the room looked like there was small closet. The main door was directly across from the closet.

As his eye fell upon the computer he was looking for. As he quickly plugged his wrist computer into one of the ports.

 _"Kanana am in!"_ As he started to work his hacking abilities but something kept flashing on the screen.

 _"Use code names."_ He could hear kanana hiss in his ear. As he heard then felt explosion go off as he quickly grabbed onto a desk chair to steady him

self.

 _"Is everything k! "_ nosound could be heard from the Jedi on the other end of Ezra comm. 

" _Specter 1 can you hear me! "_

As he began to try to hack even faster but none of his coding was working as he saw another symbol appear on the screen. But flashed away to quick for him to figure it out.

"COME YOU PEACE OF CRAP!" As he tried to type in another code. Then an errormessage came up on the screen.

 **System corrupted code 33259 found protocol 453222. Active.**

"Wh...".

Before Ezracould even speak he felt a shock run into his wrist computer as the current ran through him as he screamed in pain before blacking out completely.

* * *

SPECTER 6COME IN SPECTER 6! EZRA!

As he slowly opened his eyes as every inch of his body was sore. His mind felt so groggy and his eye sight was blurry as fuck. Ashe raised a shaky hand to his ear peace.

 _"Specter 6 here_ "

His voice was little shaky and rough. As he cleared his throat as he spoke again. " _Specter 6 here the file where corrupted I couldn't get in to them"._

 _"Specter 6 where the fuck are you"!You had 10 minutes to get the files it been 15!"Kanan voice_ sounding beyond pissed." _where isyour location_!"

Ezra slowly raised into sitting position as the room spun little. " _Am on the west side of the building on the third floor am coming I repeat am coming. "_

He made his way to a stand position every muscle was on fire as he move towards the door. Not thinkinghe was strong enough to pull him self back into the vent system.

As the world gave dangerous tilt as he quickly grab onto the door frame as he lost what little foodhe had in his stomach. At the end of his stomach roll coaster ride he was finally able to stop dry heaving.

Every breath was shaky his whole body was shaking as he clench and unclench his fist to find they where very stiff. As he heard the door open.

As he quickly spun around and was ready to shoot a electric blast from his sling shot.

"WOW! WOW! " "itme Specter 6 hold your fire " kanan voice was little panicked and rushed.

Before Ezra could calm his racing heart Kanan grabbed his arm as he pulled out of the room.

"Hey" Ezra let out little yelp of surprises as he was literally being dragged along as he could hear gun blasted flying past him.

"So much for stealth" Ezra yelled over the siren that had now just stared to go off over his head.

"Just focus at the taskat hand!" Kanan yelled over his shoulder. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't hide the fact that you didn't feel well" Duck!" As kanana fired off to shot with the gun he had over Ezra's head.

"Sick what the hell are you talking about" As Ezradived into roll to avoid another blast behind him.

"You can't hide thing from me Ezra.

I sensed that you lost consciousness in that room. "Second after we had are conversation" "

"Ok so I lost consciousness big deal it wasn't my fault!" Ezra yelled back as he was now running backwards to be able to shoot at the storm toopers.

As he felt Kanan roughly grab him again and throw him into one of the elevator as he quickly sealed thedoor quickly with his light saber closing themboth inside.

As Kanan kneeled down to Ezra leavel and started to look for any possible injuries.

"Kanan am fine" As he tried to move away from his master. "Unlikely " Kanan mumbled under is breath. "How long was the seizure this time"

Ok now Ezra was just beyond confused seizure? Kanan wasn't even there when the damn machines decided to literally shock himout of there system.

He had been with the team for part of the mission did he have seizure then and didn't notice?

"Ezra ezra" Kanan waved a hand at his face " you with me kid"

"Uh oh right " as he shook his head to clear him of his thoughts. " I was think about what you just said "

As a big bang was heard from the other side of the elevator doors.

As Ezra quickly look at his master to try to figure out what they should do.

" will talk about this later Ezra right now we need to get out of here"

Kanan slammed his fist on to one of the buttons on the elevator that raised them to highest point of the building.

"Can you walk?!" Kanan ask as he began to raise him self from the crouch position he was in moment get better look at how his charge was holding up.

"For the millionth time " Ezra growled "am fine" as he raised him self to full height in front of his master " let's get this over with so I can get as far away from you as possible "

Kanan sigh " your going to have to tell Hera what happened . You can't hide your health issue from us".

"Don't think I didn't notice your unbalanced on your feet your eyes are glazed over and your whole body's shaking". As he listed offsomeone of Ezra symptoms.

" what if your wrong hmm " Ezra began "what if all the symptoms your listening off are totally and utterly wrong" He yelled back he was tired sore andhe felt like he might throw up again he didn't need lecture when none of it was true.

Kanan didn't have time to come up with reply before the elevator doors opened and he and Ezra had to jump into another fight.

As they where fighting he kept a eye on his Padawan he knew Ezra was really pushing him self he look as white as sheet. Every time Ezra tried to use the force it would drain his engery more.

"Hera where are you"? He mumbled as he had to defect another blast away from him self and Ezra with his light saber.

At the corner of his eye hewatchEzra goflying back hitting the ground hard. This time he didn't move he lay limp on the ground.

As he could hear something flying towards them in the sky. "Hera I can't tell you how much am glad to see you" he said in his comm link "

As he ran over to Ezra as he could hear the blaster going off from the ghost. He quickly scooped up his charge and ran towards the ghost as the ramp was being loweredand last couple of guy where going down.

Zeb grabbed Ezra from his arms as he jumped in after him.

"Go go go" yellingto Hera as the floor shook from under him as they began to lift off as he shut the main doors.

As he felt the ship go into hyper space.

As he turned around to face big blue eye staring up at him in Zeb's arms.

"Kanan... i ... didn't... have... a... seizure... on... the... mission...Please... believe... me... before he slipping unconsciousagain.

* * *

He could hear voices all around him he wanted to wake but his mind and body didn't seem like it wanted to work with him.

As he stayed in midway point between awake and not. As the minutes past he could feel his power on his body become back to him. As he slowly was able to open his eye.

As he was met with bright lights as a groan slowly left his mouth as pain shot through his head. Shutting his eye tight again.

" Ezra you with us" As he felt a hand grab his own.

"Can you squeeze my hand "

He tried to move his hand every muscle spazzing in pain. He let another groan escape his mouth.

"Good job" a voice said from right next to him. The voice sounded soft and caring just like his own mom.

"Can you open your eyes Ezra "

Slow he did what the voice wanted this time he wasn't met with bright lights. The room was dark.

He turned his head to be met with Hera standing over the small medical bed that was housed in there small medical room in the back of the ghost.

As images flashed in his mind of the mission the last thing he could remember was fighting on the roof and then everything went dark.

"KANAN!" As he shot up in bed " where KANAN " his mind going mile minute.

"Ezra Heras voice tried to come him down. " He safe don't worry your both safe everyone fine"

As she help him lay back down "He sleeping right now in his room You been out for couple of hours but that normal when you have that much eltricpower going through your body. "

"How ...did you guys found ...out I got electrocuted?" As Hera handed him some water to help sooth his throat.

"Sabine hacked into the security camera and saw what happened we all lost contact shortly after. Kanan went after you well everyone else headed to the ship"

"when we all reunited she played the clip to Kanan" He thought you had a seizure and wanted to push seizure meds into your system."

Ezra nodded "he was pretty bad with me when he thought I was hiding some sort of epileptic attack".

" that was wrong of me " a tired males voice spoke from across the room.

"Ezra turned his head To see the Jedi coming towards him in his sleeping attire baggy oldsweatpants and a old ratty sleeping shirt.

He felt Kanan force signature wrap around his own. As they had silent conversation with in the force. No words where made but they both understood what the other needed.

Kanan wrapped his arms around his padawan. "You scared me so badly you know that right"

Ezra nuzzled into the touch " Ididn't know the files where corrupt"

As he felttears fall down his face he didn't really know why he was crying maybe the pain med that where in his system was makinghis emotions unstable or the fact he was so tired that he felt like he could sleep for days was the culprit.

"Shhh shhh it k Ezra your safe your fine " Kanan repeated in the young teens ear.

As the minutes past Ezra was able to get his emotions in check as he wiped tear away from his face.

" feel better Kanan ask" Ezra look away In shame.

Kanan sent a wave of security through there bond to ease Ezra's mind.

" yeah am ok " as yawn escape as he tried to cover it up.

Kanan rolled his eye at theteens antics as he sent calm through there bond causing yawn to escape Ezra mouth.

"Stooop"...as Ezra felt his eye dropping as he felt Hera give his hand squeeze.

"Will be here when you wake up " both Kanan and Hera said together

As he felt him self be put under by ether the force or drugs at this time he didn't care as his world went dark.

The end

 **Author note**

 **Second chapter done Yeah! Two more to go**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Vision

_Am fine am fine am FINE!_

That all that been coming out of his mouth for the pastthree weeks . He was really getting tired of it!

He knew thecrew meant well but he needed some space he knew his body better then anyone they need to trust him on that.

They where on normal outing just to restock on food and medical supplies. They all had spit up into groups Hera Zeband him .

Sabine and Kananin another group.

Which he wasfine with Kanan had really pissedhim off earlier in the morning andhe just didn't want to be around him anymore then he had to.

Zeb and him seem to been getting along pretty well.

At first it wasn't like that at all Zeb didn't want to do anything with him and Ezra could care less about Zeb but they both seemed be getting along now.

He didn't know when they finally found middle ground maybe when they both had saved those people on lothal and then stole Tie fighter. Which Hera had know idea that they may or may not have hidden it.

" Hey kid pay attention" as Zeb pulled him back he was just about knock young kid over.

Hera rolled hereyes at the to males behind her " come on you two we need to find all these thing then we need to get back to the ship" we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention".

" we needto stay together it busy in this townandI don't want anyone getting into trouble. There some peoplehere that you don't want to mess with" Hera explain to them as she gave Ezra more of a look then Zeb.

"Hey! What are you implying " Ezra shot back jokingly. She smiled softly at the young teen.

"I don't get into trouble" trouble fine'sme" he mumbled to him self.

Zeb smiled at the teens statement. "Sure it does kid" as hepatted the boy on the back. " now letsget moving don't want to have to shop in the rain"

As they all look up at the sky to see dark clouds slowly coming over the Horizon.

As the hour went by and the weather was getting worse As the wind pick up as it sent chills down the young teens spine. He triedto pull his jacket aroundhim tighter.

"We have everythingwe need let's head back to the ship".He couldhear Hera yelling out to them.

He was about to fellow Zeb and Hera when he saw something flash across his mind.

As he could hear crying right inside his head as he dropped what ever supplies he had in his hands.

Whipping his head around to figure out where the noise was coming from.

As lightning flashed in the sky as rain began to falling harder itwas freezing cold as he was soaked to the bone in matter of seconds.

"Ezra! We need to keep moving" as he felt a hand pull himbut he was rooted to the spot.

"Wait!" As he pulled away from Zeb "cant you hear that!" Someone need help!"

"Kid there no one here we needto get out of this storm".

Hera was now at his side instantly. "Ezra what'swrong?" Who needs help.

She didn't know if this was a seizure related or not but the young teen in front of her didn't look ok.

He was pale as his wet bangs stuck to his face as his eyes where moving wildly in and out of focus.

"I heard someone crying" Ezra quickly said.

As a imagepass through his mind it was fuzzyonthe edges but he could seea young child in ally shivering in the cold. As his eye rolled back in his head and he went down.

He woke upat to concernedeyes of Hera looking down at him hecould feel thathe waslying onthe muddy ground in the recovery postionas the rain was still fallinghard over them.

As he slowly moves as he felt that hismuddy close stick to him as hebegan to shakingfrom being on the muddy cold ground.

"Ezra"!? A voice said his name beside his head. As he felt some one pick him up one arm was under his legs the other under his head. As someone else draped therecoat over him .

"We need to get him on the ship he going into hypothermic shock.

"No we can't leave her"he mumbled "she going to die if we don't rescue her"

Ezra didn't understand why noone wasunderstanding him was it because he was slurring every word that cameout of his mouth. Was it becausehe felt so drained hecouldn't physically fight off the personthat was holding him.

who ever was holding him started runningas fast as they could as his head rock from side to side. With the rhythm of the person. As he slipped in and out of consciousness.

As images would flash though his mind of the poor little girl. As he vaguely remember a soft strong voice telling him he was ok strong calloused hand where slowly undressing him. As a whole new form of panic filled him.

"NO DONT TOUCH ME!" As he was fully brought back to reality as throw hishandsout as the person was flung back away from him.

As adrenaline was flowing through him as his eyes snapped open as he sat up straight. His eyes looking around trying to find who ever was trying too...

As the last thought was completely forgot when he realized he was in the cargo hold of the ghost Kanan was lay couple of feet away groaning in discomfort.

"Ez?" As Hera was crouch in front of him with a glass of water in her handand pill in the other. " you needtake this you having some sort seizure symptoms".

Ezra shook his head in confusion. " no it not Hera" he tried to convince his mother figure. " I think it vision am having a vision there'salittle girl she need my help!" She out there and where in here doing nothing"!

As he tried to raise on his feet but his body was just so tired and sore. As his world went gray aroundthe edge as he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder keeping him sitting down.

"Ezra you are in no condition to go help her the visionhas left you very weak" Kanan said softly. " the authorities will find her the weathers to bad anyway for us"

Ezra look up at master way to tired to fight him he just wanted to get out of these wet close and sleep for every.

As Kanan help him undress this time telling him everything he was doing and why he was doing. To the keep the teen calm he didn't need to get force pushed again.

As he help Ezra slowly to the shower area as he sat the teen on the toilet who now was onlyin his under wear shivering uncontrollably.

Kanan quickly started the water. Ezra hadn'tsaidmuch since his little out burst earlier. Kanan kept hiseyes trained on him just in case he did a noise dive onto the floor.

"Am fine kanan"Ezra mumbled tirely

Kanan sighed" you and I both know that a complete and utter lie". We had this conversation earlier today but we didn't get to finish before you stormed off like child"

"Now the water not to hot am going to help you get cleaned off ok " Yet again explaining everything that was going to happen to the young teen in front of him. " If you feel uncomfortableat any point will stop"

"Wasn't acting like I child" Ezra spoke up.

Kanan rolled his eyes as he help the teen into the shower and began to slowly wash away the now dry mud out of the teen long hair.

"You need hair cut!" As he realised how matted the kids hair was.

"Shut up" Ezra mumbled as his hand was tightly around one of the safety bars in the shower. He felt like he might pass out at any moment and the warm water wasn't helping.

The warm water felt amazing on his freezeing cold skin. But also was making him feel even more tired then before if that was even possible.

As leg gave out from under him as Kanan grunting from the sudden weightof him.

"Hey warning would have been nice" Kanan joke little as he stabled his feet so he could take Ezra weight evenly. " where almost done ez " he mumbled don't pass on me just yet" as he quickly rinsed the teen hair.

"Ezra do u think you can do the rest on your own." Not wanting to make the kid more uncomfortable then he probably all ready was.

Ezra nodded as he got his feet little bit more stable on the tile floor of the shower. Kanan step back and closed the shower door but stayed in the room.

Half an hour later Ezra was in his coz bunk in his room eating small bowl of soup everyone was eating in the small room. Kanan was cross legged in the middle of the roomSabine and Zebwhere under him on Zeb bed while Hera wassitting on  
desk chair.

They where just enjoyingeach other company the soft hum of the ship heater system could just be heard if you where very quiet.

He sighed his mind kept going backto his vision earlier that day. Kanan said that he got in context with some people in the city and said that yes they had found the young little girl.

She was getting treated at the city'shospital her family was reunited with her.

Ezra turned his head when he felt eyes on him. Hera was smiling at him but hereye saidsomethingtotally different. He smiledback .

He quickly look away after moment thelongingeye contact was making him uncomfortable. No one said anything butthere was words hanging in the air that noonewanted to say it.

But Ezra know the scary thoughts that wherehauntingall of them where they really prepared when Ezra was really in trouble would they really know what to do.

Did Ezra have the confidence to tell the team when he wasn't doing well now that was the real question...

The End

 **Author notes**

 **I know you guys have told me about how some of the words have been not spaced well. Trust me I do edit it. I use the Fanfiction app to write my story's andpublishthem. For some reason when they get published on the fanfiction site some of the words get weird like the spacing. Am really sorry about that.**

 **The last chapter will be up soon hope you guy enjoy the second to last chapter**

 **Bye for now**


	4. Seizure

Everyone except Ezra where up around mid afternoon all eating and chatting about what had happened earlier today.

"Sadly it not surprising that the empire as caught on too some of normal stop along are journey to get supplies" Hera spoke

"But why now?!" Sabine spoke up .  
"Where pretty good at mixing up which planets we go to ?"

"Someone must have gotten questioned and told the where coming around these parts"Kanan explained.

"Well that was stupid" the tired voice of ayoung teen spoke up.

Everyone turned to see there youngest crew member walk in his hair was all overthe place he look very pale andhis eyes where still heavy from sleep.

"Look who finally woke from the dead" Kanan joked as he handedEzra a bowl of warm soup.

Ezra slowly reach out as Kanan could see the smallest tremors of the young teens hands.

"Ez everything ok?! As he put the pull back down on the counter and put his hand on his hips. One eye brow raised in concern.

Ezra quickly puthis hand in sweater pocket. "Yeah am fine just low blood sugar" as he gave his master quick smile.  
" nothing that food won't fix". As he grab the bowl from behind his master hopped on the counter and dug into his food.

Kanan nodded his head in understanding well am going to be doing some meditation soo... as gave his padawan a eye brow raise.

"Yeah yeah don't bug u unless am doing meditation to" Ezra said with amouth full of food.

Kanan smiled at the teen before walking towards his room.

Ezradidn'tlet his mental guards downtill he watchedKanan enter his room. He didn't need to worry his master or any body for that matter. He had done something that was beyond stupid. He felt really embarrassed about it too.

It wasn't really his fault they had been busy the last two days and that morning they all had woken to the empire firing at them in the middle of space.

How theymanged to found them was beyond him. Maybe Kanan was right some ass hole probably tip the empire off ofthere last known location.

As he turned back to the task at hand which was eating this damn food that his stomach had no intention to keep down. Yup he was must definitely screwed.

He know he needed to talk withKanan or Hera that he may have not taken his meds yesterday morning and then completely forgot last night.

Like he said before they been really busy so if he forgot sue him.

As he pickedhis head up to see that Hera had left to probably take the ship off of auto pilot and start driving again.

Sabine was still at the table fettling with some of her equipment. Zeb was beating the crap out of chopper for some odd reason. Not the itwas really odd the bot was annoying as ever so he probably had it coming.

As he hopped down from the counter and spilled out half his bowl down the sink hedidn't want to eat any more then his stomach had allowed. As he cleaned his bowl and put it on the drain board to dry. As he his body went ridged as he stood there  
facing the sink completely out of it.

Ey... hey... KID!

As Ezra was brought out of ahand was on his shoulder as he jumped.

"Ahh"! As he quickly turn around.

"Zeb what the hell!" As hestep away from him not feeling that comfortable being so close to him.

Zeb just crossed his arm " I was going to ask you the same thing" You where just standing at the sink doing nothing like ten seconds ago. I wanted to know that you where ok?

Ezra sigh "am fine can u do me a big favour and get off my case it called day dreaming for reason!".

As quickly stomped way and down the hall not wanting to deal with or see anyone.

As he walked into his room and climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. Hisstomach was in a knot. His hand where still twitching every couple of seconds.

As his body went completely ridged the last thought that ran throughhis mind was Kanan was going to kill him.

* * *

Kanan was brought out of his meditation by a allowed bang that kept hitting his wall on his left.

"Ezra! Would u stop what ever the hell your doing" as he stood up from his cross legged position.

As he heard then heard a Big Bang on the other end of the wall like Ezra hadfallen out of his bed.

A sigh escaped his mouth he quickly walked out of his room and banged on the kids door.

"Ezra everything ok in their?"

There was know answer from his padawan on the other end.

Ezra?! Kanan quickly unlockedthe door with the force as he ran inside to find the teen on the ground unconscious the back of his head was bleeding. The kid was shaking uncontrollably on the floor.

HERA! He yelled at the top of his lungs he quickly checked Ezra over. Trying so hard to keep levelhead. As all the training that they had done for Ezra health kicked into high gear. He start to time every second of that seizure. It was the longest  
three minutes of his life.

Hera was beside him at some point of the episode she had administered the drugs into the teens thigh and they waited. They knew if the seizure lasted for more 5 minutes

Ezra would need medical attention. But it seemed that the force was on there side and Ezra hadstop seizing two minutes after the drug was administered.

With heras help they gently rolled the teen into recovery position.

Sabine had draped a blanket over the teen to keep from going into shock as Kanan look at the head wound to see that I wasn't acutely as bad as he thought but he was more worried about the concussion that Ezra probably now was dealing with.

* * *

Ezra slowly opened his eyes his whole body aching everything was so stiff he didn't think would even be able to move his head. Not that he even wanted to his head felt like someone decided to kick it around.

He vision was quickly blocked by the worried expression of his own masters.

"Hey kiddo how u feeling" kanansvoice sounded like he was holding back tears. Making Ezra heart ache for his master. As there hands intertwined with each other.

No words where exchanged for while. The heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the room.

" I messed up" Ezra spoke his voice sounding small and weak to his own ears. Making him feel way more vulnerable then he would really like.

He quickly look up at his master trying to read his facial expression but Kanan just gave him nod of the head to continue.

Ezra took along breath and let it out slowly. " the reason I had a seizure was that I forgot to take my meds". The whole sentence sound beyond stupid as he waited for Kanan to yell but it never came

Ezra felt warm strong arm wrap around him. " we all mess up Ez what'simportant now is that your safe and you rest" We begin a new. " Ezra felt weight be lifted with ever word that his mentor spoke. As his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep his  
worries forgotten.

Kanan sighed they messed up again they didn't see what was right in front of them and it almost costed them again. The sweet young teen who was to stubborn and bravefor his own good. The force was tell him that something bad was going to happen  
but he didn't listen.

He was having trouble letting the force back into his own life using itagain breathing it becoming Jedi that heonce wanted to be so long ago.

As he tightened his holdon the young teen scared that if he let go Ezra would disappear from his life.

Little while went byas Hera went to check on Kanan and Ezra to find Kanan sleeping rest next to the child on the small hospital bed that they had in the back. Ezra snuggled into Kanan chest with Kanan arms wrapped around the teen like shield protecting  
him from the world.

Hera smiled as she turned off the light They where learning how to deal with Ezra condition and sometimes they all messed up and will probably happen again. But with practice and the bond Ezra and Kanan had she knew they where all going to be ok.

The End

 **Author note**

 ****

 **Hi guys so this is the last chapter on this little mini story I wrote am happy for all the feed back that I got it makes me feel really good am glad you guys enjoyed it.**

 ****

 **Bye for now**


End file.
